theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ed
Ed is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of The Eds. Info Appearance Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut, making it appear black, and a black unibrow, turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He always wears his purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a white-and-red striped T-shirt and dark/olive green jacket with brown on the inside and with white sleeve stripes., no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed looks like he acts. His appearance matches his personality, But in some episodes, Ed is portrayed to have clever ideas. Personality Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone. He's the kind of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. However, he is always the subject of child abuse by Sarah. Ed always fears Sarah when she gets him in the palm of her hand. He's a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals; a running gag throughout the series. Ed also enjoys food, including buttered toast and gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with the latter. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding skins and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn't like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygenic Edd. Even so, he doesn't seem to suffer physically under his dubious life style. Even though Ed is a very childlike and loving character; who will easily hug, kiss or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Through and through, Ed is a loyal friend who sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can, no matter what. In Ed Edd n' Eddy Ed does not seem to have a noteworthy relationship with any member of his family, as his father usually seems uninterested and his mother often chooses Sarah's side over his. Even though Ed's parents have never been on screen, except for his mother's arm in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible" and Jonny, who dressed as his mother in Ed's nightmare in "Rock-a-Bye Ed", Ed's remarks and Sarah's threats give a decent impression of their home situation, and make it clear that Sarah is spoiled and Ed often gets the blame of any problem that occurs in or around the house. Nevertheless, Ed cares surprisingly a lot about Sarah. Young Ed Toddler Ed was first seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", wearing only the red-and-white shirt and a diaper. He has one big tooth, a long strand of hair, and proved himself to be incredibly strong at a young age, being able to lift carry an entire house very easily. In addition, Ed is shown to have the pica-like behavior he has in the present day as he ate an entire television set as part of Eddy's Bottomwess Ed scam. Even though Ed is supposed to be a toddler, he is noticeably tall. Toddler Ed was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Old Ed Old Ed was first seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It." He wears the same clothes he always did, is bald, has a white, bushy eyebrow, and a long white beard with a mouse trap stuck on it. He uses a walker to help him walk and apparently suffers from an uncontrollable colon. His intelligence has made no improvement at this age. In a deleted scene, it was shown he was married to May Kanker. Old Ed was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Ed and the kids were playing hide-and-seek, Ed met B.O.B. when he was behind a dumpster. They both became good friends real quick, and B.O.B. just made Ed an honorary member without thinking (due to the fact that B.O.B. has no brain). Right after when Ed introduces B.O.B. to the kids, he made everyone honorary members and they joined the team, right after Sora, and Abbey found the Keyhole in Ed's room. Digimon Partner(s) Keramon.PNG|Keramon Akatorimon.PNG|Akatorimon Category:Ed Edd n' Eddy characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Fusion Fall characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Humans Category:Crazy characters Category:Idiots Category:Comedy characters Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Pranksters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Mischievous characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kind heroes Category:Heroes Category:Handsome heroes Category:Sons Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Monsters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Main Members Category:Strong characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Hungry characters Category:Fighters Category:Gamers Category:Cowards Category:American characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Destructive characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Farmers Category:Musicians Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Sin of Gluttony